Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2016 October * 25 October - Star Trek: Prey #2, The Jackal's Trick, by John Jackson Miller. November * 1 November - ** The Best of Star Trek: Volume 2 - Fifty Years of Star Trek from Titan Comics. ** on Blu-ray. * 3 November - Repackaged release of on DVD. * 8 November - ** Star Trek: The Original Series Adult Coloring Book from Dark Horse. ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book from Dark Horse. * 15 November - on Blu-ray. * 16 November - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 2", from IDW Publishing. * 22 November - Star Trek, Volume 13 from IDW Publishing. * 29 November - ** Star Trek: Prey #3, The Hall of Heroes, by John Jackson Miller. ** Star Trek: Bridge Crew from Ubisoft. http://www.engadget.com/2016/08/18/star-trek-bridge-crew-hits-vr-headsets-november-29th/ * Unknown - "Star Trek: Waypoint, Issue 2", from IDW Publishing. December * 13 December - ** Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2 from IDW Publishing. ** Star Trek: The Original Series - The Roddenberry Vault on Blu-ray. * 14 December - ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 3", from IDW Publishing. ** "The Hidden Face", Star Trek: New Visions #13, from IDW Publishing. * 21 December - Issue 1 of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds from IDW Publishing. * 27 December - ** Pocket TOS novel, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett. ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 4, by John Byrne. ;To be announced * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2017 January * 10 January - Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6 from IDW Publishing. * 31 January - Pocket TNG novel, Headlong Flight, by Dayton Ward. February * 28 February - Pocket DS9 novel, The Long Mirage, by David R. George III. March * 1 March - Makeup Man: From Rocky to Star Trek, by Michael Westmore. * 7 March - Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation from Titan Books. * 28 March - Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. May * 2 May - Star Trek Psychology: The Mental Frontier, by Travis Langley. * 30 May - Pocket TNG novel, Hearts and Minds, by Dayton Ward. * Unknown - **May 2017 - is expected to be released on CBS All Access. ** What Would Captain Picard Do?, by Brandon T. Snider. June * 16 June - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Shield of the Gods, by Christopher L. Bennett. * 27 June - Pocket DS9 novel, Enigma Tales, by Una McCormack. August * Unknown - Hidden Universe Travel Guide: Qo'noS and the Klingon Empire, by Dayton Ward. September * 26 September - Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. ;To be announced * Pocket DIS novel, as-yet untitled, by David Mack. * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. * Star Trek: Titan novel, Fortune of War, by David Mack * Ira Steven Behr's documentary about Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, currently untitled. * Modiphius Entertainment's new role-playing game, . http://www.modiphius.com/star-trek.html 2018 ;To be announced * Untitled work by David R. George III. http://www.shastrix.com/books/star-trek-forthcoming.php 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 http://trekmovie.com/2016/04/30/is-paramount-gearing-up-for-star-trek-4/ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4756228/ +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999